SWITCHED!
by Jijokii
Summary: When Draco messes up on a potion, him and Hermione exchange bodies! Then, as Hermione realizes how hard it is being Draco, He decides to have some fun and give Hermione's body a makeover. But what's the cure?
1. Mess Ups in Potions Class

"Gaarh!" Ron snarled, as we walked down the slimy steps leading to the dungeon for potions. "I hate Potions!"  
  
"Don't we all…" Harry sighed. Of course, Hermione loved all subjects.  
  
"It's not that bad." Hermione sat down on an unusually stick chair. Great. Just the right way to start off the day. Nothing like a stick chair to get you through! Probably they would be doing another healing potion. Hermione's lack of studying had given her an A-… She was devastated.   
  
"Welcome, Class." Snape walked up to the chalkboard, and waved his wand. The chalk started scribbling letters and drawings in his handwriting. "Today, we will try something a little more difficult. A 'friendly' healing potion. So when someone is hurt, and is your enemy, you just give them the potion and they will recover, and become tolerable." Snape said dully, "The ingredients are on the board. Your partner will be the one I assign you with." Then on everyone's potion notebooks, in Snapey handwriting, appeared the name of someone.   
  
"Ugh. I got Goyle. Be seeing you soon, guys." Ron sighed, and trudged over to the bothersome oaf.  
  
"I got Neville. Better get a mask and some paper towels." Harry said, troubled. Hermione looked down at her notebook, i DRACO MALFOY /i it read. Great. Just the Weasel she needed.  
  
"Ah, Mudblood. Time to do a little easy potion. How hard can these things be?" Draco smirked, pouring in ingredients as the board said.   
  
"They can be tricky, Ferret Boy." She laughed at the old memory. Good ol' Moody…  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." He stirred the potion with his left hand.   
  
"Draco! You're doing it wrong! Stop!" Hermione tried to dive to grab the jar of newt tails he was holding over the cauldron.  
  
"And one jar of bat wings." Draco said, as the potion bubbled up in a purple foamy mass.  
  
"DRACO! THAT WAS NEWT TAILS, YOU GIT!" Hermione screamed over the popping noise emitted by their cauldron.   
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, KNOW-IT-ALL!" Draco screeched back at her.   
  
"WELL I TRIED TO…" Hermione was cut off. The potion exploded with a loud POP and covered the partner's faces in an odd purple liquid. Although oddly, the liquid quickly soaked into their skin. Snape sighed.  
  
"Granger, Malfoy, Please go to the lavatory to get cleaned up. Neville! Don't!" Snape said as Neville accidentally added a few quills to the potion. It quickly grew into a large slimy green ball, so Harry's paper towels came in handy. But Draco and Hermione didn't get the pleasure of seeing Neville's battle against the slime. But then again, little did they know of what was happening to them…  
  
"Ugh. Stupid, Stupid Malfoy…." Hermione muttered as she entered the girl's bathroom. She sat down on the floor and dozed off. Meanwhile, at the hallways to the boy's restroom…  
  
"Stupid Granger." Draco mumbled as he kicked a suit of armor. "Ow! My hair!" Draco screamed, girlishly. He looked into the suit of armor. "Mudblood! Get away! You're blocking my view!" Draco unhooked her hair. And looked behind him. No one was there. "Mudblood! You can't hide from me!" But she was nowhere in sight in the almost 2 mile long hallway. "Oh, Bloody Hell!" Draco exclaimed. He finally realized what has happened to him. Or her? "I'M HERMIONE!!!!!" His high voice echoed throughout the hallway. Followed by the thud of his body hitting the floor. Apparently he fainted…  
  
"DRAKKIE POO!!!" Pansy screamed at the sleeping Hermione. "Oh! Snookum-Wookums! I knew you'd come and find me!" Pansy said, hugging Hermione.   
  
"I'm not 'Drakkie-Poo'!" Hermione said in an oddly low voice. "Hem-Hem! I must be having a cold, or, Erm, something!" She tried to swirl her hair between her fingers. "Oh Merlin! I'm bald!" Hermione crept up to the mirror, and peered into it. "AAH!" She screamed. A pair of silver eyes, and platinum blonde hair eyed her. "I'M THE FREAKING FERRET BOY!!!" She finally thought of it for a second, "A-ha! The potion! It must've done something weird… But… EW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M THE FERRET!!!" She ran out of the door, sobbing. A very un-Draco like thing to do. This resulted in many odd glares from fellow Slytherins. She rushed down the hall, not looking at where she was going. She finally bumped into Ron. "RON! HELP ME!"  
  
"Ew! Get away from me, you creep!" Ron snapped back at her. He didn't know it was really Hermione.  
  
"Ron! You have to help me. I'm not Draco! I'm Hermione!" Hermione tugged at Ron's sleeve as he left.   
  
"Never touch me!"   
  
"But Ron!" He punched him across the face. His lip was soon engulfed in a bloody mess. "Ron… It's really me." Hermione sighed. What would be the Draco thing to do? She had no cronies available to her at the moment… She did the only thing she could think of, and punched him back. She was surprised of the sudden burst of strength her body had. Apparently Draco's body was in good shape. Might as well use it to her advantage. This was extremely entertaining to her, although little did she know her own strength.  
  
"I believe you!" Ron said, plugging his bloody nose. "Okay! Just stop punching me, you git!" He wrapped his scarf around his head and trotted off. Wow, it's fun being Draco.  
  
Draco finally awoke in the hospital room, his hair smelling oddly like daises. Oh well, it was probably just some of Goyle's shampoo. But that's another story. He walked down the hall, and into the Slytherin common room. He went up to the left staircase, and swallowed some HEP. For those of you who don't know what it stands for, it's Hormone Enhancement Pills. Then, he finally looked in the mirror.  
  
"Merlin. It was true." He gasped. But then running his hand down his new hair decided that maybe a little fun was in order. I mean, it isn't every day you turn into a girl, eh? "Better take a few more of these." Draco said, swallowing about 4 more. 


	2. Note from the Author

Oh my gosh! Yes, I know, this isn't a chapter... But I sweat I'll continue this story!! Look for the next chapter at LEAST by the end of May! I'll be sure to get it done and it'll be extra-special for all you sweet reviewers. Love to all of you!!  
  
-Jijokii  
  
hands everyone a Draco-in-Hermione's-body cookie EAT UP! 


End file.
